Shock'n Yall
by Amanda Madden
Summary: This has nothing to do Toby Keith ...Is Ron Dead? who killed him? Was it you? no ok sorry not good with summeries r and r


(here have this awesome story cuz its awesome and great and funny...i think so anyway)  
  
CHAPTER UNO 1  
  
HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION: SHOCK'N YALL  
  
BY amanda smith  
  
Harry Potter walked down the stairs to the common room to find Ron sleeping on the floor when he asked Hermione why Ron was sleeping on the floor she simply said that he wasnt sleeping but ...dead. Of course it was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of whitchcraft and wizardry so he thought Hermione was just joking around...but she wasnt.  
  
Harry ran out of the gryffindor common room searching for help after he had checked Rons pulse and found out that Ron was indeed dead, even though Harry knew nothing could be done he didnt know what to think...his best friend had just been found dead on the floor of the gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry ran right into Proffesor Dumbledor...not the one your thinking of...no...of course not....but in fact his grandaughter Natalie...she was a young woman around the age of 26. Natalie was the years Proffesor for defense against the dark arts class...notice i say years proffesor...yea...im sure you know that hogwarts cant keep a steady dada teacher.  
  
"Proffesor!"yelled Harry quite loudly. Proffesor Dumbledor continued walking past Harry as he stoped right in front of her. Harry watched her slowly saunter down the hall, stop..twirl around...and say"huh? did you say something?". Harry, while quite confused with the Proffesors behavior..had to stop and think for a second."oh sorry" said Natalie."Proffesor..." Natalie cut him off. "pleez call me Natalie, Proffesor Dumbledor is my grandfather".she said while noticeing that Harry was rather irritated from her cutting him off like that.  
  
"N..atalie......Ron Weasley is dead."Harry said slowly. "what?!"Natalie said in excitement....not that she was excited that Ron was dead...but ....you get the point. " we must inform my grandfather at once you try and figure out the cause of death and i will inform the head master."  
  
Harry, shocked at her command, asked"a-a-an*gulps* a-a-autopsy?0.0" staring at Harry blankly....in a Jack Spearowish way, Natalie said,"no, i mean question some people find out what he ate when he ate and then check with the house elves incase of food poisoning, then perhaps see if it was a murder then of course do some more questioning for motive purposes...and Johnny Depp!" "HUH!?"asked Harry ashamed in her strange phsycotic behavior."perhaps you should get some sleep Pro...errr...Natalie."SLEEP?!....I DONT NEED SLEEP!"she yelled. "um ok ....ummmm well ill get to that questioning and you get to that sleepin....errr....informing the head master." "ok!:)"she said in a very goofy manner.  
  
Harry ran back into the Gryffindor common room which no longer contained Hermione nor ron."where could Hermione and the body be?...they were here only a moment ago"he said to himself. Later at breakfast Harry seen Hermione and imediatly ran to her."Wheres Rons body?" he asked"how would i know?"she said in a rather snoty voice. Harry was quite confused as he stared into Hermiones eyes, there was something she was hiding , information.  
  
Harry then went to find Natalie. He found her shortly after his search for her began. she was sitting in the library practically inhaling the pixy stix that were being contained by a container in her left hand. there must have been a thousand. Harry walked up to her."My pixy stix...you cant have any!!!" she said quickly the grip on the container much tighter now then it had been. "But Natalie I.." he started before being rudely interupted my Natalie "you just want them for your self!!!"  
  
"What did you grandfather say?"asked Harry rather quickly to insure that he would be able to finish his sentence."Oh yea!:) he said.."Natalies voice got deep and silly."Tell Harry not to get involved he has a big written out potions test tomorrow he must study." "Oh No the test!!..bye i gotta go study." said Harry quickly before he ran out of the room." "bye" Natalie said five minutes later."  
  
Running down the hall, Harry ran head on into Proffesor Dumbledor.Not Natalie, no , the real profess0r Dumbledor."Sorry" Harry said loudly. "Its quite alright just make sure that you study for that posions test coming up tomorrow it counts for 89% of you grade you know" Dumbledor said slowly in his usuall wise voice(since he does know all) "Yes Professer I know thats where im heading...to the common room I mean... to study."  
  
Harry arrived in common room to meet Draco Malfoy."Draco!?"Harry yelled shocked to see Draco in the common room of gryffindor."what?"asked Draco as if he didnt know what Harry was so shocked about."I dont have time for this" Harry said quickly shoving past Malfoy pushing him back just missing the couch."Where are my notes?"asked Harry in an angry voice. Malfoy stood up. "Where did you last see them?" asked Draco with that evil little smirk everyone hates so much."Here you idiot...i left them right here on the floor next to this chair!"yelled Harry . "Call me an idiot again and see what happens"said Malfoy quite angrily in a snotty voice.(not that he ever says anything thats not in a snoty voice)"I...D...I....O...T Idiot!!!' Harry yelled imaturishly.Then Harry walked up to his dormatory and went to bed. 


End file.
